


Intermission

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Theron hasn’t slept more than a couple of hours since his time with Revan. It’s no wonder it takes him more than a few minutes into the strategy meeting to notice Wrath on the Imp side of the conference room.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



Theron’s not even running on fumes by the time he’s done with his debrief. He hasn’t slept more than a couple of hours since his time with Revan. It’s no wonder it takes him more than a few minutes into the strategy meeting to notice Wrath on the Imp side of the conference room. 

In his defense Wrath is hanging back and avoiding the actual meeting almost as much as Theron. In the very long two hours that Theron’s forced to sit through before he can slip away during a break he doesn’t see Wrath say a single word. The other Imps don’t seem to expect him to, so Theron wonders if Wrath’s only here as an intimidating reminder not to doublecross them. 

With everything that’s happened Theron doesn’t know how to feel about his presence on the Republic flagship. Definitely better than if Lana were there, because he’s not ready to poke at that feeling of betrayal again so soon. 

He makes his escape as soon as the arguing about the best way to combine their troops is put on hold for a break. There’s no reason he should spend any more time listening to this. He’s sure someone will comm him if his insight is urgently needed. 

As he makes his way through the Imps and Satele’s people awkwardly milling around the refreshment droids, he’s unexpectedly disappointed to not catch a glimpse of Wrath anywhere. 

It doesn’t last long - he rounds a corner to the elevators and almost runs into Wrath, who is leaning against the wall with his usual part bored part menacing expression. Theron pauses, unsure how to talk to him now that they’re no longer on their own against the galaxy. Even with the temporary truce they’re once again on the opposite sides. If the meeting they’ve both just left is any indication, it will be a miracle if the truce lasts long enough to defeat the Revanites. 

Wrath doesn’t have the same problem as Theron - his face does the thing that Theron knows from experience is a smile on a Sith. This Sith. Theron hasn’t met a lot of other Sith that were inclined to smile around him. 

“Theron.” That’s his usual greeting, no follow up, just the ominous address and then ominous silence. Theron’s been working on ignoring the creepy. 

“You’re here,” Theron points out the obvious because he’s still awake enough to want to know how that came about. “How did that happen? Last I heard you were going to take your own ship to Yavin.” Little as Theron saw of the Imps before leaving Rishi, everyone but Marr looked visibly relieved to let Wrath go off on his own with a vague promise of a report when he got around to typing one up. 

“I volunteered,” Wrath says. When the elevator doors open, he steps inside and Theron follows. 

“You volunteered.” Theron sounds as skeptical as he feels. Wrath pays it no mind, and instead tilts his head towards the control panel on the wall without taking his eyes off Theron. Theron takes a moment to recall what level his temporary room is on. He hasn’t seen it yet, with all the questions and meetings, and he’s looking forward to falling face down on the first piece of furniture he finds and passing out. 

When Theron’s done and the elevator moves with an echoing woosh, Wrath catches his hand the moment it leaves the console. Theron’s too startled to react at first. Wrath takes Theron’s hand in both of his and looks at it with some kind of intensity that Theron couldn’t begin to interpret. 

“Um.” He’s blanking on what to say here. The only other time he remembers Wrath touching him at all was in the Revanite base, right after Theron escaped. He’d been frenzied, covered in blood and undeniably worried about Theron, which is another thing Theron hasn’t had time to think about yet. 

Wrath is calm now and still inspecting his hand, turning the palm over, running his thumb over Theron’s knuckles. It’s making Theron lightheaded, his hand warm in a way that makes him realize he’s cold and probably has been since he left Rishi for the coldness of space. 

It takes an embarrassingly long while for Theron to realize Wrath is looking for injuries. 

“A med-droid fixed me up. Good as new,” Theron says and tries to wiggle his fingers. He’s only half successful since Wrath still doesn’t let go. He’s also lying - he did see a med-droid, but he still feels like he’s been trampled by a herd of banthas. There’s only so much fixing to be done without getting into a kolto tank and Theron doesn’t expect to have time for that anytime soon. 

Wrath looks him in the eyes and instead of letting go, he brings Theron’s hand up and presses his lips to Theron’s knuckles. 

Faster than he can blink, Theron feels warmth spark in his chest and spread all over his body. His cheeks must be flushed with how hot they suddenly feel. He’s staring and his tongue feels too heavy for words, even if he had any idea what to say. 

The elevator doors open and Wrath finally lets go and steps outside. Theron follows and only then realizes Wrath has no reason to be on this level at all, he most likely doesn’t even have clearance to wander around this section of the ship. 

“Lead the way,” Wrath says, and of course - he apparently has _one_ reason to be here. Theron only hesitates a moment before he does exactly that. He feels like he’s losing his mind and at the same time he wants to pretend for a little while that he can have this. 

“So, this is me,” Theron says at his door. He leans back against it and Wrath stands close enough that Theron can feel the air between them heat up. Literally, Wrath is radiating heat all over the place. 

“Theron,” Wrath says, and he even sounds warm. Or maybe that’s just exhaustion playing tricks on Theron’s mind. “Invite me inside.” It’s the worst idea anyone has ever had. The worst, and somehow it still sounds almost reasonable to Theron. 

“Don’t you have to be back in the conference room in a few minutes?” 

“They’ll manage without me,” Wrath says dismissively, like the whole negotiating how to work together without their troops killing each other is just an inconvenience for him. Not that they’ll miss a Sith staring down everyone who makes a point he doesn’t like, which might actually be the only purpose of Wrath even being there. 

“I haven’t slept in two days, I’m just going to crash the moment I lay down.” Fuck, does that sound like he’d do say yes otherwise? He’s too tired to pretend he wouldn’t want to, but any other time he’d have enough sense to not let anyone know. 

“Good. I’ll watch you sleep.” 

“Uh, yeah, that’s not creepy _at all_ ,” Theron says, because it is definitely reaching new levels of weird. It has no business sounding as appealing as it does. “But it’s you, I don’t know why I expected anything else.” He knows he’s spent too much time with Sith when things like this just amuse him. 

Wrath, who’s smile has been slowly deepening for a while now, leans even closer and half whispers, “Oh, do tell me all about what you were expecting.” 

Yeah, that makes Theron blush again, and he kind of hates how easily Wrath can make that happen. Kind of loves it, too. His heart is racing as he unlocks the door to his room and the Empire’s Wrath follows him inside. Something makes him feel like for once he’s taking a risk he will not regret. 


End file.
